


The Cat's key to my Heart ♥️

by I_will_sleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Ears, Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, Shapeshifting, Witch Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_sleep/pseuds/I_will_sleep
Summary: The small black cat with amethyst eyes is quick to jump away from the towns fisherman’s nets, avoid the hunters traps, and smart enough to not fall to the food salesman’s baits.The same routine has been going on for over six months.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140
Collections: Just some pretty nice fics





	The Cat's key to my Heart ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @Shut_ur_quiznak from Twitter. Thank you for the idea.

**_The small black cat with amethyst eyes is quick to jump away from the towns fisherman’s nets, avoid the hunters traps, and smart enough to not fall to the food salesman’s baits._ **

**_The same routine has been going on for over six months._ **

**_Keith, the witch of the town, is by far the most beautiful human, more so than the women from the towns most popular pleasure houses. Keith, wanted by almost every man in town, announced over six months ago a challenge, either for his own entertainment, or for actually finding the one, no one knows._ **  
**_The challenge was to get a key to Keith’s small cottage’s front door. As easy as it sounds like, many were fooled, the key still to this day remains hanging around the black cat’s neck with a red silk ribbon..._ **

🔹🔹🔹🖤🔹🔹🔹

  
When the beginning of the eight month rolled around, a traveler from afar walked through the border. 

  
When the tan man walked to the edge of the town center, he for sure wasn’t expecting a black cat with long fur and long fluffy tail run past him, almost making him fall over, and about ten men run after the cat with nets and ropes swinging, and chorus of yells added.   
In a fleeting moment of shock the traveler’s and cat’s eyes met, deep ocean blue to shiny amethyst like galaxies. 

“Welcome traveler,“ a soft but still deep voice said, successfully pulling the man out of his shock. 

“Hello? Is this something that happens often? “ the traveler asked, eyes still remaining on the ball of fur that keeps jumping around, not afraid, but playful.   
“OH no, you’ve actually walked on the most calmest days. It’s usually much more chaotic in here,” the taller local laughs.

“So what brings you here, traveler?”  
“Call me Lance,” the traveler – Lance – said, and offered his hand in greeting with a smile, the taller local accepted.   
“Shiro, and before you ask, the cat chase has been going on around eight months,” Shiro explained.   
“Why do they chase the cat?”   
“Oh boy, well, around eight months ago the towns witch had had enough of the different marriage proposals from all over the town, almost daily different men knocked on his door, no one giving up and showed up day after day. So the witch announced...” 

  
_The one who opens my front door with the key, I’ll marry. The key is hanging by a red silk ribbon around my cat’s neck. Good luck, men._

"Till this day, not a single man has come even close to catching the cat,” Shiro said with a smirk on his lips, voice tripping with pride and mischief. 

Lance looked at the man and back at the place where the cat disappeared to.   
“So the cat just now...?” Lance let the ending of the question hang in the air, while his curiosity was peaked.   
“Yup, that’s the cat. Why? You wanna give it a try and catch it?”  
“Sure, why not.”

🔹🔹🔹

_**Lance’s POV** _

  
I’ve stayed in this town for a few days now, Shiro offered me a bed in his and his husband, Adam’s house. 

  
I never actually got a chance to know about the towns witch. All I know is that he’s male, age unknown, orphan, 5’6 feet tall, skinny, black long hair. In short; the most beautiful human being who has ever blessed the earth’s surface. 

  
The witch – Keith – lives at the very edge of town, in the forest out of sight.   
Keith does have mental problems, according to Adam, but only because of his magic and his stubbornness. 

  
I’ve also spend a good amount of hours just watching and observing the men of this town trying to chase the cat down with different tricks one dirtier than the others. 

🔹🔹

After a week, just out of curiosity, I followed the cat after nightfall, time when men mostly go home and some stay to roam the streets.   
As the cat walked deeper into the alleyway, not noticing me follow. I let my eyes follow the hypnotic swaying of the fluffy tail, it looked so soft, silky and clean. 

  
I didn’t notice the glass bottle on the dirty ground and I kicked it, startling the poor thing. The fluff ball jumped so high in the air I was afraid it could hurt itself, tail all puffed up and ears pinned down so deep into the fur.

  
“I’m sorry!“ I quickly apologized as I fell to my knees, feeling so horrible for scaring the already exhausted kitty. 

  
“I don’t wanna hurt you, here...“ I pulled out a small bag from the surprisingly deep of my vest’s pocket. 

“Please don’t run away. You must be tired from all of the running and jumping around.” I laid small pieces of fish, I bought from the market just earlier today, on the ground, on top of the tiny bag and backed away. 

  
After couple of minutes of just staring at me straight in the eyes, the cat slowly and with caution walked to the food laid on top of the paper bag and sniffed before biting few tiny pieces. When sure the food was safe to eat, the black kitty took small mouthfuls, filling its empty stomach. 

After the cat finished eating and left, Lance was left remembering those, oh so beautiful and full of unknown wisdom amethyst eyes. So full of determination and so much more, pain, sorrow. 

“The men have been doing it all wrong... You can’t outsmart and catch the uncatchable,” Lance laughed with adoration. 

🔹🔹🔹

After that night, I made it my mission to befriend the cat, it didn’t let me get too close, which yeah, understandable. 

  
Every night, I would have some food with me to give the cat after a long day of action. I, not in any moment neared, nor cornered the cat, I made no sudden movements and I gave space, even left it alone in hopes of making the cat trust me. 

  
Before I even knew it, the cat started to get close to me little by little, it even started meowing after me when I was leaving. I always stayed a little longer, waiting so long that the kitty walked away first. 

  
I didn’t tell Adam or Shiro about times spent with the black fluff ball, it was my own little secret. 

🔹🔹🔹

For the first time, I saw the towns witch. 

  
He was walking around the towns market, his cat laying on his shoulders. The red ribbon with the decorated key softly swinging in front of the silky, fluffy chest fur. 

  
The witch was more beautiful than I ever expected. I wasn’t sure how long the man’s hair actually was, since the braid, the ebony hair was in, was covered by the cat’s tail and body. 

  
Keith’s skin was almost as pale as the Moon. Beautiful, round with sharp features and high cheekbones. Face frame with slightly curly black hair with a purplish hue. 

  
The most beautiful amethyst eyes I’ve ever seen on any human being, also the only ones. It looked like purple and grey with black and silver flecks, like a nebula filled with sparkling stars. 

  
Keith had dark, almost black, brown boots with about 2-3 centimeter heels on his feet, the boots decorated with silver and gold thin chains that had different charms and small pendants hanging on them.   
Greyish short harem pants hanging low on his hips, showing the hint of a V line. A red long, with buffed sleeves, crop top with black lining. 

  
All was covered by a dark, really dark purple cloak which under side was dotted with actually shining stars.   
“Magic is an amazing thing Indeed” Lance laughed to himself. 

The witch made his round around the different shops and stalls, gotten greeted by every woman from child to elderly, giving them things they might have needed. After that he walked towards Adam’s shop. 

Adam worked as a blacksmith, he made, sold and fixed different tools, gadgets and weapons, with his husband’s help of course. 

  
“Hello Adam, “ the witch greeted, a small, adoring smile on his light cherry lips.   
“Lovely afternoon, ain’t it, Keith? ” Adam responded with an enthusiastic question.   
“Indeed it is. Sun shining with golden rays, a good day to visit a dear friend,” Keith responded, the same smile still on his lips but sadness placed its edge in his eyes. The male let his eyes follow the invisible line to Lance, a hint of recognition flashing over the sad, but vanishing soon after. 

  
“And who’s your helping hand? “   
“This is Lance, a traveler from a far. He too tries to catch your small shadowling,” Adam laughed, a small giggle left Keith’s soft looking lips. 

  
Keith turned towards Lance. The cat’s long tail still swishing from side to side in front of him. 

“Well traveler, let me thank you for helping my cat relax after the hard days, he seems to enjoy your company a lot.”

  
“I-it’s no problemo. I’m glad I was of help, “ Lance laughed and showed his usual, but awkward finger guns with a wink. 

🔹🔹🔹

About two days after Keith’s visit to town, the men went crazy. 

  
They started using dirtier and dirtier tricks, not just nets or animal trap cages. Some started to shoot the cat down, some used bear traps, all of that only to get the key. 

  
Lance was at work the whole day, so he was unaware of the things that went around that day. Still he went to the alleyway as usual.   
As he approached, he noticed a cut arrow standing tall from the black hind leg. He got so worried that he forgot to be calm and gentle. 

  
The poor black kitty, still panting heavy, had been slowly limping away, but as soon as Lance got close, the cat went ridged, scared, guarded, his too fast and sudden arrival sent it to a feral mode. 

  
My mistake, my worry blinded me and I got to pay the price, a karma, if you will.   
In my haste, I had fallen on my knees and was reaching out. 

  
In blink of an eye the cat had already turned around and extended its claws.   
Deep, still bleeding, four lined mark on the back of my hand and the other sharp four claws stuck to my wrist. 

  
Lance flinched, but did not move more than that. The scared black cat was still so deep into the feral mode, eyes definitely seeing red and its senses not working properly. 

  
“Such a pretty cat, why? Men are too cruel in this town, is your master even worried...” Lance mumbled to himself as he gently cradled his large, tan and warm hand through the long black, slightly dirty, but still silky fur. His hand barely putting any pressure to the slim back of the cat. 

  
Before long the sharp claws fell from Lance’s wrist and a rough, tiny pink tongue started to clean up the wounds as if trying to apologize for its actions. 

  
A soft rumble, a purr, cut through the silence of the dirty alleyway as the loudest echo. Gently and slowly the traveler took off his dirty blue apron, the one he had been wearing for work, and put it around the cat’s lithe form. Being mindful of the wound and trying not to touch the arrow head and not jostle the hind leg too much. 

  
Once burritoed into the apron, Lance softly picked up the cat and holded close to his chest, trying not to jostle the fur ball as he ran through the town to get to his hosts home. 

🔹🔹🔹

After gently taking the arrow head out of the black fluffy hind leg, cleaning and bandaging the wound with stitches hidden beneath the fur and cloth. Lance gave some food and water after treating his own hand. 

🔹🔹🔹

_“Silly human traveler_  
_with a kind soul”_

🔹🔹🔹

As expected the cat was gone as the sun started to lick up the dark cloudless sky, hiding the stars of night before behind its crimson golden flame. 

🔹🔹

Things got better after that night, by better meaning the cat arrived at Adam’s shop early in the morning, early enough to avoid the men who were still drinking their morning coffees, but late enough to scare Adam shitless the few first mornings. 

  
Every evening Lance would walk through the market area, stop by to say hello to the nice women who worked around the specific path. With the cat laying on his broad shoulders, very pleased with where its new napping place was and was showing it with purring. 

“You think you might be the one for our poor witch? “ One evening the young town heads daughter, Allura, asked. 

  
“We’ll see about that, won’t we,” Lance laughed as he kept walking with the cat softly patting his chocolate curls towards their alleyway to drop off the fur ball, where it’ll eventually walk home. 

🔹🔹🔹

Days followed comfortable pattern. One morning though, the cat did not show up at the shop. In panic, Lance ran out of the house, apron in hand and without his olive green jacket. 

  
Mind unclear, Lance had ran around the whole town in the chilly morning. As the sun started to kiss the sides of the houses, Lance stopped and went to the most obvious place. “The alley!”

🔹🔹

As expected, the black cat with knowledgeable amethyst eyes, sat calmly on top of stocked wood boxes. Its tail kept swinging from side to side and tapping against the wood in a happy rhythm. 

  
“There you are! You made me so worried.“ As if in glee and happiness, the cat’s eyes shined with a smile. A warm and soft purr followed a soft meow. 

  
Lance sat down on one of the boxes and sighed in relief. The kitty mewed again and jumped to Lance’s lap, letting the traveler pet its thick, silky fur. 

  
The cat settled down quickly, sitting down and staring deep into the void of the traveler’s ocean blues, head held high and eyes shining with absolute trust and something else. 

  
“A-are you...” Lance was shocked, but a smile rose to his lips as he slowly, with gentle hands untied the tiny bow keeping the red ribbon tied. Sliding the decorated, old silver key off and tying the ribbon again.   
As the weight of the key was gone the cat circled Lance’s abdomen and jumped off, turning around in invatio and Lance followed. 

🔹🔹🔹

The cat led Lance to a forest path. As the moon began to switch places with the sun and stars started to blink awake, a golden glow cut through the tree curtains. 

  
Lance looked down, only to find the cat gone from his side, but without fear Lance marched on. Watching as red, blue, violet and all sorts of different colored stones glowed to life, lighting the pathway to the reddish, dark brown porch. 

  
The porch was simple in design. Black, decorated Greece pillars stood on both sides on top of the stairs, from both pillars a fence with twirls and rose twines twisted around. A beautiful red wind bell hung from the roof of the porch. The wind bell singed with a shooting melody, it glowed with a pattern and thumped its glass pieces together. 

  
A small couch swing with maybe too many soft pillows in different sizes hung in front of a large window with silver chains. 

  
As Lance stepped to the porch, he noticed a herb garden covering the whole other side of the porch, most herbs were for medicine, but also for, probably, magic, seasonings and for added flavor for foods and tea. 

  
Lance stepped to the door. It had a crystal circle window and a golden doorknob. The door was a mixed color of reddish brown and black. A small chaplet with red, white and blue roses, two small golden glowing glass bells hung with a black silk ribbon around it.   
Lance hesitated on knocking on the door, as a warm, sweet scent clouded his nose. Some scents were very sweet smelling, probably some kind of herb, camomile and something else. 

  
Lance remembered the key and tried it to the keyhole beneath the knobs, fit like a charm. 

  
He twisted the silver key. 

  
And the lock clicked. 

  
Softly, Lance pulled the door open, letting warm and sweet scented air out, as he peaked inside. 

  
The cottage was small indeed, but didn’t look so small on the inside, it looked very homey. A living room greeted with candle lights from the entrance. Black, soft looking love seat with red pillows and a wooden coffee table with a glass vase, filled with water, harbored white lilies and red roses with some big leaves adding to the decor. 

  
A white mug with warm liquid stood by the vase. Soft humming echoed from the walls giving the living room a much warmer and the perfectly relaxed atmosphere. The only room with an actual light was probably the kitchen. 

Lance closed the door as he stepped in. Walking past a fairly large room, supposedly the work room, if the mess, large bookshelf, herbs and papers scattered around was anything to go by. 

  
He walked through the living room and softly knocked on the wall that still hid the kitchen from view. 

  
The humming halted and a large white wolf with ice blue eyes stepped out, putting its big, white, fluffy butt down. Tongue sticking out, tail wagging as Lance petted its large head. 

  
Feet tapped softly and almost silently against the wooden floor boards, awkwardly Keith stepped behind the wolf. “Welcome, Lance...” the witch greeted, relieved, but uncertain. 

  
Keith was wearing a large red sweater, one shoulder exposed to the air. Black short shorts, no socks. His long ebony hair open and pooling down his shoulders. Lance’s eyes landed on to a red silk ribbon around Keith’s throat. 

  
Without thinking, the words fell like a waterfall out of his mouth.

“You’re beautiful.“ Keith’s cheeks flushed crimson in seconds. The witch turned his gaze away, 

”S-shut up...!” he sassed as Lance laughed. 

Keith coughed, “Don’t mind Kosmo, he’s a wolf, but harmless. He wouldn’t even be able to hurt a fly,” the witch said with an angry tone while crossing his arms in front of his chest, making Lance laugh even more.   
And just like that, they were in comfort.

🔹🔹

As Keith walked back to the kitchen, Lance followed like an obedient puppy. As if losing his hesitation, Lance wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, chest to back.   
Lance rested his chin on Keith’s exposed shoulder, from beneath the shirt you could see the magic markings. 

  
Lance’s lips almost touching the pale ear that had a small glowing purple stone hanging by a loop and a thin silver chain. 

  
“Puedo besarte querido?” Lance whispered, And Keith shivered. 

  
Keith let his head fall to Lance’s shoulder with a small trembling sigh. Letting the other know he understood.   
“Si... si por favor...”the witch lost the last of his angry attitude. 

  
Lance softly took a hold of Keith’s hips and turned him around. The witch was looking down, almost shy. The taller man lifted the others chin so he could easily guide their lips together. 

  
Lance pulled Keith even closer by snaking his arms around Keith’s lower back, the other lifted his hands around Lance’s neck, the kiss deepening. Lance asked for the permission to and Keith opened his mouth. 

  
The air got more and more heated by the second between the two. So much so that Keith didn’t notice himself shift to his half and half form because of the pleasure and excitement. 

  
Long, black silky furred tail curling around Lance’s leg, ears twitching and resting in relaxed manner on top of his head.   
“Thank you... for...” Keith thanked out of breath, but before he could continue, Lance paused. 

  
“You were the cat all along!?” Lance gasped, not disgusted, but even more in love and understanding the angry sass, the mischief, all of it. 

  
Keith exploded into a fit of giggles, tail swinging from side to side and ears twitching. 

  
The witch responded with a “ _Yeah_ ” and gently kissed the traveler. 

_“Yeah, the cat gave you The key to my heart...”_


End file.
